


Waiting

by BeatriceEagle



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Embedded Video, Family Feels, Fanvids, Gen, about your grandfather butler coparent mom who's always there when you've ruined everything, basically just dysfunctional family feels, even when he shouldn't be, except for when he isn't, other batfamily members make appearances, please come cry with me about alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceEagle/pseuds/BeatriceEagle
Summary: The men that you love always leave you alone.An Alfred Pennyworth character study vid, to "We Don't Deserve Love" by Arcade Fire.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you/I hate you to thirdblindmouse for getting me into these stupid comics and indulging my rants about this stupid, stupid family, and encouraging me to make this video about all my stupid feelings.
> 
> This is my first ever comics vid. Please be kind.
> 
> Warnings for blood and death.


End file.
